


Never Trust a Quiet Toddler

by Queen_OT_Clouds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, Remus is so sick and tired of his husband, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sirius is just living his best life, Toddler Shenanigans, Toddlers, birthday gift, just short and sweet, toilet paper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OT_Clouds/pseuds/Queen_OT_Clouds
Summary: Remus learned his lesson that day to never trust a quiet toddler.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 207





	Never Trust a Quiet Toddler

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I've been dead for quite a few months now, and trust me I have been writing, just not updating as much as I would like cause of school. This is a birthday gift for my best friend and I hope that you enjoy just some soft and sweet Remus and Sirius raising Harry.

Remus woke up suddenly, not because of loud noise, but because the house was quiet. The house hadn’t been quiet in 8 months and Remus was worried. Ever since the death Lily and James, he and Sirius had taken up their godfather duties and adopted Harry as their own. The rambunctious toddler, while still mildly traumatized by his parents death, was a happy baby who got up to all sorts of mischief. Apparently, troublemaking was genetic.

Remus rose from his bed and stretched, cracking a few stiff joints before letting out a satisfied sigh. He padded over to the door and carefully stepped into the hallway. Just because Sirius was his husband, didn’t mean that he stopped playing pranks on the werewolf. Remus was constantly on his toes in their house, even though he was no better and pranked his spouse right back. 

Remus made his way down to the informal living room and raised an eyebrow at the copious amounts of toilet paper on the floor. He poked his head into the room and saw Sirius asleep on the floor, his mouth wide open and snoring like a fog horn. His hair had somehow turned a Slytherin green color, and his skin was a glittery purple. Remus cleared his throat loudly and startled his husband into waking. 

“Oh, hey Remy, when’d you get up?” Sirius slurred, clearly still half asleep. He got up and shook his head like the dog his was and made his way to Remus, wrapping his arms around him and leaning his full weight on the werewolf as soon as he reached him. 

“Forget when I woke up, why are you asleep while Harry is missing?” Remus asked, shoving Sirius off of him when the animagus started to nibble on his neck. 

“He was just sleeping next to me, I have no clue where he’s gone.” Sirius mumbled. “But, I’m sure he’s fine. Kreacher will watch him.” Sirius said, reaching for the bottom of Remus’s shirt, a lustful look in his eyes, and whimpered when his wandering hands were slapped away. 

Remus rubbed his face and let out a bone deep sigh, “No Padfoot, we have to go find Harry.” 

“But Mooney,” Sirius whined, dragging out Remus’s nickname.

“No Sirius.”

“Later then.” Sirius said with an affirming nod. 

Remus gave a fond sigh, “yes, later.” He took Sirius’s hand and led him out of the room, listening around the creaky house for the sound of tiny feet walking about. He made his way up to the third floor of the house and asked, “By the way, Pads, I’m loving the new look you’ve got going on.” 

Sirius made a confused noise, before looking down at his glittery purple skin and catching sight of his hair. He let out a bark like laugh and brought out his wand to fix the color switch. “Looks like Prongslet was practicing with his magic. Can’t say I’m too mad about it, I look striking.” Sirius said, posing in a mirror that frowned at him disapprovingly. Sirius rolled his eyes at the reflective surface and cast a quick  _ finite incantatem  _ over his body.

Remus snickered at his mate, opening the door that led to the bathroom and began blinking rapidly at the mess that greeted him. There was toilet paper  _ everywhere _ . In the toilet, hanging off the counters, all over the floor and in the tub. Though judging on the wet glob that sat in the drain, Harry had also managed to turn on the water. 

“How- wha- How did this happen?” Remus sighed in exasperation, putting his head in his hands while Sirius cackled behind him. Little feet padding towards him made Remus peak between his fingers to see their elusive toddler. A rather long piece of toilet paper was trailing behind him, one end clutched in a tiny fist, the other slowly coming off the roll. Harry walked right past Remus and up to Sirius, probably thinking that if he didn’t look at the werewolf he wouldn’t get in trouble.

“Pa’foo,” Harry said, holding out the train of toilet paper to the animagus, who took it with over enthusiastic glee.

“Mooey” Harry said, resigning to his fate and lifting his arms up to Remus. Remus sighed in fond exasperation and picked the tiny toddler up, letting him bury his shaggy head in the crook of his neck. Remus placed a hand under his bottom and the other on his back, rocking back and forth in a soothing motion and turning to look at his beaming spouse. 

“I like to think he gets it from me.” He said proudly, brandishing the toilet paper like a medal around his neck. Remus rolled his eyes into the back of his head and wondered why he hadn’t read the fine print when he decided to be friends (and then spouses) with this idiot and their godson.

And, from this day forth, Remus learned to never,  _ ever  _ trust a quiet toddler.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that! 
> 
> And to Asia:
> 
> I hope that 18 treats you well and I hope that you have a wonderful year. I know that when you blow out your candles, you usually have a wish in mind, but since we didn't have a cake, I'm going to give you some of my wishes for you. I wish that you will be happy. I wish that you will be stress free. I wish that you will eventually figure it out in one way or another. I wish that you-know-who will finally ask you out. I wish that you will be healthy. I wish that you are surrounded by friends and family who love you. I what I wish most of all is that when you go off to college to never forget that I'm in your corner and I will do everything in my power to help you through what ever ups and downs you're going through, cause we're best friends and that's my fucking job. 
> 
> So happy birthday, sis, I hope its a great one!


End file.
